


Hunter's Delight

by castielvibes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Castiel/Dean Winchester, Angry Dean Winchester, Angry Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hunter Castiel (Supernatural), Hunter Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Third Wheel Sam Winchester, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielvibes/pseuds/castielvibes
Summary: Hunter!Dean and Hunter!Cas meet on a hunt and instantly taking a disliking to each other because Cas beat Dean to the kill first. But Sam thinks he’s cool and invites him to come along on a hunt so Dean has to put up with him again and realizes there’s more to Cas than what meets the eye.orThe one where they hate each other and then they have sex.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 308





	Hunter's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this prompt on twitter, not thinking it would blow up. My friend wanted me to write it and I told them I would if the tweet got 100 likes.
> 
> It currently has 339 likes.
> 
> yeah.
> 
> I wrote this all in one sitting and no it has not been beta'd yet so please forgive any grammar mistakes I have made! I also suck at writing porn and am not sure if this qualifies as angry sex or not but oh well, I did my best. I really hope you all enjoy and I hope this lives up to your expectations!! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos because I absolutely love them <3
> 
> enjoy x

Dean looked through the trunk, giving it a once over one last time. “Are you sure we have everything, Sam? I mean, this is a  _ god _ we’re talking about.” he said as he looked down at the wooden stake in his hand. He tossed it over a few times before glancing up at his little brother. “I mean, we’ve only killed one god before.”    
  
Sam grabbed his own wooden stake, backing up so he could close the trunk. He looked over at Dean, the moonlight cascading on his face as he quirked an eyebrow. They figured it would be better to kill the god at night considering she was hiding in a public place. That way they wouldn’t have security bugging them about why they were holding stakes and asking if it was for some LARP game, whatever that was. “Dean, you’re never this stressed out about a hunt? What’s going on dude?” he asked as he tilted his head. “It’s practically a milk run.”   
  
Dean scoffed and shrugged his shoulders, reaching up and turning his collar against the wind. “I dunno. It’s just that gods are still a new thing to us, I guess. And considering the last hunt we went on, I just think we need to be cautious. . . That’s all.” he said as he looked up at his younger brother. Their last hunt was down in New Mexico, a vamp’s nest that they thought would be a milk run, but in reality was a total nightmare. They had been outnumbered by ten and Dean watched his baby brother almost die from a vamp feasting on him. He’d decided they should go on a two week hiatus for Sam’s sake but after a week and a half, Sam was ready to jump back on the horse. Dean had still been hesitant and it boiled down to Sam threatening to call Bobby if Dean didn’t find  _ something _ . He thought Sam had been bluffing but when he heard the phone dialing the number, he quickly caved.   
  
Sam placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I promise you, I’ll be fine. No vamps this time, just Ishtar.” he said, squeezing his shoulder gently. Dean sighed and nodded before he looked down at the stake that Bobby had made for him.

“Alright, but follow behind me.” Dean caved before tucking his stake into his back pocket and pulling out his gun and the flashlight he carried on him during night hunts. The wind picked up as they got closer to the large building. It had taken them four days to pinpoint Ishtar’s location and three days to actually set up their attack. The one thing he had learned from this entire ordeal was that he really, really,  _ really _ fucking hated gods now. He was just thankful that that was the only higher power in his life, and that they were killable. Dean made his head clear up as he reached forward and grabbed the door handle, pulling towards him and swinging it open before looking down the dark corridor. It was cold enough that Dean’s breath appeared in front of him as a misty white cloud, and he looked back to check and make sure Sam was still behind him.

He received the biggest bitch face that his little brother could manage.

Dean pursed his lips and looked back in front of him. Slowly, they entered the building, checking every doorway as they did so. “What is it with gods and the color red?” Dean whispered with annoyance. The carpet was a deep velvety red and the walls looked almost like a satin bright red. It was giving Dean a headache. He heard Sam chuckle and was about to say something when a scream could be heard from the floor above them. Dean and Sam both looked up at the ceiling, noticing specks of dust falling from how the building began to shake. They glanced at each other before booking it for the stairwell, taking two steps at a time until they bust through the door.    
  
The room looked similar to the corridor downstairs except for it was more spacious. There was a chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling, a large bed with red satin sheets and a black bed frame pinned against the wall. There was a table to their right filled with a huge selection of food and wine. It smelled extremely sweet in the room and the scent burned Dean’s nostrils but he elected to ignore it. He ran into the room, looking for where the scream came from but found it was empty. “Wait here,” Dean whispered as he went further into the room. At a better look, Dean noticed a black door off to the side on his left. It was closed but Dean could hear faint water sounds coming from the mysterious room and figured it must be the bathroom. He walked closer to it, pulling his wooden stake out and twirling it as he put his gun and flashlight away quickly. He looked back at Sam and nodded, motioning for him to come in. His brother quickly followed suit and they made their way to the bathroom. As Dean walked, he noticed the way the carpet became darker and quickly realized that it was because there was water flooding out from it. 

That caused him to tilt his head curiously but he shook it regardless and mouthed to Sam a quick countdown from three before opening the door and swinging it wide open. He held the stake in front of him before frowning as he noticed the bathroom was completely empty. The water was running and the bath was definitely overflowing from it, but that was the only sign that anyone had been there at all. Dean sighed and put his stake in his back pocket, turning around and opening his mouth to tell Sam it was clear. However, he was met with the sight of a gun pointing directly between his eyes instead. From the looks of it, it was a .50 caliber and before he could say anything else, he heard the gun holder cock the hammer back. All they would have to do is pull the trigger and Dean would be a goner.   
  
“Put your hands up.” a gravelly voice ordered and Dean did exactly as he was told because, contrary to popular belief, he wasn’t fucking stupid. Dean’s eyes moved from the gun that was pressed between his eyebrows, ignoring the coolness of the barrel, and to the person holding it and his breath caught in his throat. Staring back at him were piercing blue eyes, the man only two inches shorter than himself, with a jawline that could seemingly cut paper if it got close enough. He had tousled up hair that was extremely dark, almost black, and a narrow nose from what Dean could see. Dean swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to say something but the stranger interrupted once more. “Who are you and what are you doing here? Do you work for her?” he asked with an accusing tone. Dean cleared his throat and was about to shake his head when he realized that was probably not the best idea at the moment.

“Where is Sam?” were the first words from Dean’s mouth. The man squinted at the question, tilting his head in what seemed to be genuine confusion. Dean would find it rather endearing in different circumstances. Before the man could reply, another hammer being cocked could be heard and Dean felt his body relax minutely as his little brother appeared.    
  
“Drop your gun. Now.” Sam said in a gruff voice. The man turned his head slightly and gave an annoyed sigh.   
  
“I’m assuming you’re Sam.” the man said dryly.

“You haven’t dropped your weapon.” Sam replied.

The stranger sighed and uncocked his gone, moving both of his hands out and holding his gun up by the grip with his finger off the trigger. Dean relaxed and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and he quickly reached up, grabbing the gun from him and tucking it in his jacket pocket. He managed to get a better look at the person who was mere seconds away from killing him and he tried to ignore the way his throat went dry. The man was wearing a black jacket with slim blue jeans and a red shirt, combat boots and a necklace around his neck topping the outfit off. He looked to be about Dean’s age, maybe a few years older, and with his arms being up above his head, Dean caught a glimpse of tan skin along his pant line. Along with some very prominent hip bones. 

However attractive the man may be, he knocked Dean’s light out and that didn’t fly too well with him. “Are you working with Ishtar?” Sam asked as he kept his gun study. The man’s brows furrowed as he turned his head in what, once again, seemed to be genuine confusion. 

“Ishtar?” he asked in that gravelly voice and Sam made sure to press the gun firmer to his back. 

“Answer the question.” Sam growled and Dean had to admit he was impressed. 

“No. I just killed the bitch, why would I be  _ working  _ with her?” the stranger asked with annoyance. Sam’s face fell, along with Dean’s.

“Wait, you  _ killed _ her?” Dean asked incredulously. The man looked over at him and nodded before nodding towards Dean.

“If you look behind the bathtub, my stake is right there.” he said, the annoyance less intense in his voice.

Dean looked at Sam wearily before keeping a stone cold face as he turned around and looked between the bathtub and the counter. It took him a moment to find it but sure enough, he found it within a minute. He stood up and picked it up, looking it over before looking back at the man and squinting. “Why should we believe you? You just held a gun to my fucking head.”

The man’s face filled with remorse at that and he nodded. “I did. I’m by myself, I wasn’t sure if you were some of her henchmen or not. My apologies.”

“Take that apology and shove it up your ass.” Dean growled as he pushed the stake against the man’s chest. Sam un-cocked his gun and the stranger grabbed his stake before it could fall to the floor. Dean let out a sharp breath as he left the building and walked back to Baby. He opened the trunk before opening the secret compartment and propping it up with the shotgun. He set the stake inside before putting the other hunter’s gun inside as well. Finders keepers, right?

He made sure everything was back in place before turning around, expecting to see Sam right behind him. Instead, he saw his brother at the entrance of the building with the good-looking stranger. Dean scoffed and he whistled at Sam, signaling for him to hurry the  _ fuck _ up. The dude almost blew Dean’s brains out, he was in no way interested in being friends with the guy. Sam looked up and waved him off and that just set Dean’s blood aflame even more. He stood there, his arms crossed and when he saw the two actually  _ laughing _ , he only growled. He turned around and closed the secret apartment before slamming Baby’s trunk shut out of anger and stormed around to the other side, quickly getting in and starting her up. He drummed his fingers along the steering wheel with anger as he watched Sam from the rear-view mirror. He hated how friendly Sam could get, especially with someone like that dude. 

After what seemed like forever, thought it was probably only five minutes at most, Sam walked to the car and plopped in with a grin on his face. Dean was seething with anger at this point and he didn’t even give Sam a chance to close his door before he sped off from the parking lot. Sam quickly shut it closed before looking at Dean and shooting him a glare. “Dean, what the fuck?”

“The guy steals our kill and puts a gun to my head and you decide to be  _ buddies _ with him?” Dean scowls as he looks at Sam. His brows were knitted together as he looked back at the road and took a sharp left. He heard his brother scoff as he shook his head.

“Dean, it was a mistake.”   
  
“No, no, no. Eating a skittle thinking it’s an m&m, now  _ that’s _ a mistake. You hooking up with that one chick on our hunt in Aurora,  _ that _ was a mistake,” Dean said as he glared at his brother. “Dad leaving you at a gas station that one time was a mistake. What he did was fully on purpose, Sam.” he’s practically shouting at this point and Sam is giving him his signature Bitch Face. 

“Are you done?” he asked sardonically. 

Dean’s face formed into a pout as he took a sharp right before another sharp left into the motel parking lot. He parked Baby and turned the key off in his ignition. “Yes.” he growled before standing up and slamming the door shut, walking to their room. He swiped the motel key through the lock before entering and tossing his keys and room card onto the table that was left of the door. He shrugged his jacket off and threw it onto the chair as Sam closed the door and they were facing each other again.

“Good. Because I invited him to come over and have a few beers with us.”

Dean stared at him, his eyes as big as saucers. “You  _ what _ ?”

  
  


x

When the knock on the door came, Dean made a point to ignore it. He laid in bed, watching some boring ass program on the TV, because that was better than seeing that stupid man’s face again. Sam didn’t seem to mind though as he opened up the room and greeted his newest friend at the door. “Hey, Cas. Come on in.” he said before stepping back.    
  
_ Cas, huh _ ?

“Sam, please, just call me Castiel.” the man said in that gravelly voice that just set Dean’s blood aflame and his teeth on edge. 

“No can do,” Sam replied as he plopped down into one of the chairs at the table. “All I can think about is the Angel of Thursday when I call you that and it makes it weird.” Sam said as he shook his head. Castiel chuckled at that as he set two six packs down at the table and looked up at Dean. Dean ignored it and watched the two whales on T.V. being hunted by a shark.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said and Dean didn’t like the way a shiver ran down his spine at those words. He cleared his throat and turned the T.V. off before standing up and sighing with annoyance. He walked past Castiel, making sure to ignore him and not even make eye contact with him as he grabbed his green Henley, along with his keys and his room card. He opened the door and walked out without a word, making sure to slam the door shut behind him. Cas looked from the door and back to Sam with utter confusion.

Sam just shrugged and grabbed a beer. “More for us.” he said as he popped the top off and took a long swig. Cas just shrugged and nodded, deciding to follow suit and ignore the small ball of sadness in his chest as he sat down. 

_ So much for being friends _ , Cas thought quietly.

  
  


x

  
  


“Hey, Dean!” Sam called out from the kitchen. Dean looked up, his mouth full of food, as he quirked an eyebrow. He swallowed quickly before setting his triple-decker-sandwich down and standing up, wiping his hands on his knees.

“Yeah, Sam?” he asked as he made his way into where Sam was sitting. Sam looked up at him before holding up his laptop and handing it over to him. 

“Read that.” Sam said simply and by that tone, Dean knew that they’d found a case. He glanced up at his baby brother, whose eyes were twinkling with child-like excitement, and chuckled as he exhaled deeply and gave it a quick once over just to be sure. He set it down on the table and looked back at Sam. 

“Alright, lemme grab my keys.”

x

They pulled up to the police department and quickly hopped out, closing Baby’s doors behind them. Dean straightened his tie before tucking his hands into his black overcoat pockets. “Alright so to recap, we have three dead girls, all blondes, all with missing hearts.” Dean spoke quietly as they walked up the stairs together. Sam nodded as he grabbed the bar to the entryway. 

“Not to mention that they all come from the same sorority.” Sam added quietly. Dean chuckled at that, glancing up at Sam.

“A werewolf with taste, I see.” 

“Dean.” Sam said with a stern gaze and Dean cleared his throat as his face fell and he gave a curt nod. They walked up to the police desk and the woman looked up from typing away at her computer. 

“Can I help you two gentlemen?” she asked curiously. Dean reached the inside of his jacket before pulling out his fake badge and showing it to her.

“I’m Special Agent Gunn. This is my partner, Special Agent Rose. We’re here to see the corner about the-”

“Does the FBI really need to send three agents?” the woman cut in. Dean’s face fell and his brows furrowed as he looked over at Sam. He opened his mouth to say something but the woman just shook her head. “Your agent is already in the morgue. I’m sure you gentlemen can find your way too?”   
  
Dean pursed his lips together and nodded before he looked at Sam and held his hand out. “After you.” he grinned and Sam simply scoffed before walking off. After several minutes of looking at the building map, they managed to find the morgue that was in the lower half of the building. As Dean and Sam walked up to the door, Dean saw a man standing in front of the autopsy table. He was wearing a suit as well and one of the girl’s bodies was laying on the table. Dean opened the door and his intense green eyes were met with familiar piercing blue ones, causing him to freeze in his tracks.

It had been at least three months since they had last seen Castiel. Or at least, since Dean had last seen him. Sam visited with him every few weeks, whether it be to catch a few beers or to hunt together. During those times, Dean would stew in his anger and loathing and would think about Cas’ piercing blue gaze and extremely plump lips and stupidly sharp jawline. Needless to say, those nights were the nights when Cas’ name would escape his lips in a breathy moan as his hand would be covered in his come. However, his brain did Cas’ eyes no justice in memory because he had forgotten just how  _ blue _ they were and Dean found himself staring the other man down. Cas was the first one to break eye contact and Dean cleared his throat as he nodded towards him.

“Hello, Dean. Sam.” Cas nodded and Sam smiled as he walked over and patted Cas on the shoulder.

“What are you doing here, man? It’s awesome to see you, by the way.” Sam said before stepping back. Cas looked down at the corpse with a sad look in his eyes. 

“I caught wind of this case a few days ago. I was in the city next over and figured that I could check it out. I didn’t realize you two were already on your way here.” he said, glancing at Dean. Dean instantly turned his gaze away from Cas and he looked over at the corpse instead. “I can leave if you’d like. I don’t mind.” he added, which caught Dean’s attention.

Before Dean could say anything though, Sam was already speaking on his behalf. “No need. We could always use the extra help and it would be a waste of your time if you were to leave now.” 

Cas continued to stare at Dean, obviously waiting for Dean to chime in with his colorfully worded opinion. However, Dean just huffed and shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever.” 

Cas seemed to accept that though and he walked around the table so that Sam and Dean could get a better look at the body. “Her name is Ally Thompson and she’s twenty-one.” Cas said as he grabbed her file off of the side table and handed it to Sam. “It’s an obvious werewolf attack but what I can’t understand is why the werewolf is only going after blonde females in this sorority.” he frowned down at the corpse. 

Sam looked from Cas to the file in his hands. Dean looks over his shoulder to try and see it. “What Sorority is it?” Dean asked as he glanced up at Cas.

Cas’ eyes seemed to light up for half a second at the fact that Dean was talking to him but the look quickly faded away so Dean wasn’t able to tell for sure. “Alpha Chi Omega.” he responded with a nod before looking down at the girl. “I’ve looked over the other two victim’s files and noticed that-”

“They were in the same sorority too. Yeah, we noticed that as well.” Sam said as he looked through her file and sighed. “Well, according to this, there’s only five members total in this town who are still here for Spring Break. And if three of them are dead, then-”

“Only two more are left.” Dean finished as he bit his lower lip. “We gotta figure this out and figure it out quick.” Dean said as he looked at Sam before glancing at Cas. “We’re gonna have to find the other girls and ask them questions but also keep an eye out on them. If this werewolf gets to them before we do, only God knows where he’ll go next.”

“So far, the werewolf’s pattern has been every other day.” Cas said as he walked around the table and to the coroner’s desk to grab the other two files. “Brooke was killed on March fifth, Mackenzie was killed on March seventh, and Ally here was killed last night.” he said as he looked up at Dean and Sam. Sam looked at Dean and Dean sighed with frustration.

“So that means we have less than twenty-four hours before he kills again.” 

  
  


x

Dean wasn’t sure how they got to this point or  _ why _ he was paired with Cas for the stakeout, but here they were, in Baby, while Sam took Cas’ car to one of the girl’s houses. He was beyond pissed with Sam for making him drive Cas and he was totally against Cas being anywhere  _ near _ his car but Sam told Dean that  _ he _ could just drive Baby and that is where Dean drew the line. He leaned back in his seat, his arm resting over the headrest, as he stared at the small house. It wasn’t much but then again, Dean knew that once spring break was over, the girl would probably be headed back to her college anyways. Why she chose a small town was beyond his understanding, but he didn’t care.

“Do you mind if I ask-”

“No.” Dean cut Cas off blandly. Cas stared at him and pursed his lips together as he looked straight ahead then. He already didn’t like the guy and he sure as hell wasn’t going to  _ talk _ to him. A few minutes of silence passed and then Dean heard Cas inhale deeply. 

“What about-”

“ _ No _ .” Dean reiterated and Cas looked at him with a fixed gaze. 

“What is your problem with me?” he finally stated, saying it quickly enough that Dean didn’t have time to cut him off. Dean looked at him then, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Really? God, where do I even start?” he asked sardonically before looking back at the house. “How about the fact that you love to talk on stakeouts? Or the fact that you almost killed me? Or maybe because you stole my kill.”

“Are you serious?” Cas asked with a tilted head before he suddenly burst out laughing. Dean looked at him with a glare but that just made Cas laugh even more. “I’m sorry,” he breathed as he waved his hand. “I just- I didn’t realize that a man could be so petty. Is it a pride thing?”

Dean scoffed. “Excuse me?”

Cas quirked an eyebrow. “Did I stutter?”

Dean scowled and he turned around, shaking his head with utter annoyance. “Why did I get stuck with you?”

“You think I prefer you over Sam?” Cas rebutted and Dean looked at him for a moment. He chewed the inside of his cheek before nodding and looking back at the house.

“Fair point.”

“However, I noticed what he ate for dinner and I am  _ not _ getting in my tiny car with him after that.” Cas said blandly as he looked at the house too. Against his will, Dean actually chuckled at that one.

“Yeah, that kid is somethin’ else when he eats Mexican food.” Dean admits. Cas looked at him and Dean saw the faintest of smiles on his lips.

“Trust me, I know. I made that mistake once and it will  _ never _ happen again.” he said as he crossed his heart with his index finger while raising his right hand. Dean snorted as he looked at him before looking ahead again. A few moments of silence passed before Dean finally spoke up.

“Scouts?” he asked and Cas simply nodded. 

“Four years. You?”

“Never had the time for it.” Dean shrugged as he looked out his window to avoid Cas’ questioning gaze. 

  
  
“Never had the time? Not even when you were younger?” he asked incredulously. Dean looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“With how many dates you’ve been on with Sam, I figured he would have told you by now.” Dean chastised. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but what Cas said next made him actually choke on his spit.

“Sam’s not my type. He’s too tall.” Cas said, uninterested. Dean blanched at him for a moment before looking ahead, making sure that the house had been untouched. Sure enough, it was fine and still standing tall and the girl was in her living room watching TV. Dean felt a blush raising up his neck and displaying on his cheeks as the tips of his ears burned. He couldn’t manage to say anything and when he finally got the courage to look at Cas, the bastard was actually looking pretty smug.

“Sam and I have been doing this since before we hit double digits.” Dean said, hoping that Cas would take that information and just stop the conversation then and there. Cas looked at him before twisting his lips and looking out at the house thoughtfully too. Dean took the chance to glance once more at the hunter sitting next to him, noting how the street light shined through the windshield of Baby and onto Cas’ beautiful face, almost like a spotlight for those pretty baby blues to shine and twinkle. Dean blinked and quickly looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

_ Where the fuck had that train of thought come from _ ? 

“My brother and my niece were murdered.” Cas spoke quietly, reaching up and grabbing at the necklace around his neck. “His wife was turned into a Vampire. She came home and gutted them both. I, in turn, gutted her.” he said simply as he looked down at his lap. “After that, I quit my job and I decided that this is what I wanted to do now. Make the world a better place and make sure that what happened to Jimmy, Amelia, and Claire doesn’t happen to anyone else.”

Dean listened and he felt a pang of guilt. Not only did Cas’ brother hit close to home for him but so did the fact that an innocent child was killed too. He twisted his lips and sighed as he looked at Cas. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” he said as he reached out and awkwardly put a hand on Cas’ shoulder. Cas looked up at him and gave a weak smile, his eyes watering as he blinked back a few tears and sighed. “You’re making the world a better place by doing this. Your brother would be proud of you.”

Cas smiled and opened his mouth to say something when suddenly a loud scream could be heard through the neighborhood. Dean and Cas both looked out the window and their eyes simultaneously widened as they saw the girl was no longer on her couch and the lights seemed to be off. “Shit!” Dean hissed as he jumped out of the car and ran towards the house. Cas was right behind him, already loading his gun. Dean cocked his gun before jumping up and onto the porch, kicking the front door down and running inside. He flicked on the light switch a few times, frowning when it wouldn’t turn on. “Power’s out.” he whispered before walking in further. Cas was right behind him the entire time, both of them aiming their guns as they searched through the hallway, unsure of what they were going to find.   
  
Dean’ heart was beating rapidly as he saw the only light from the house coming from the bedroom in the back. The door was cracked open and muffles could be heard. Dean walked towards the room before signaling for Cas to go to the other side of the door directly across from him. He counted to three before moving and kicking the door in, his eyes going wide at the scene before that was unfolding. 

x

The drive back to the motel was silent. 

Both hunters were covered in blood that was not their own or the werewolf’s. Dean felt numb and all he could hear was the screaming, echoing in his brain. When they pulled up to the motel, Dean got out without a word and slammed the door to Baby closed. He walked into the room, not caring if Cas came or went. Cas followed him inside with a look that weirdly mirrored Sam’s puppy dog eyes, and he opened his mouth to speak.

“Don’t.” Dean said sharply as he shrugged his jacket off. “I’m taking a shower. Call Sam.” he said before walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. He stared at himself in the mirror, self hatred and loathing running through his veins as he stared his reflection down. He closed his eyes and slammed his fist on the counter before turning around and starting the shower. He ignored the blood that slowly dripped onto the floor. 

x

When Dean got out of the shower, his eyes landed on Cas who was on the phone. His face was clean and so where his hands, his hair messy and windswept as always. He mumbled something and when he turned around, his eyes met Dean’s and they went wide. “I have to go, Sam. Keep us updated.” he said before closing the flip phone’s lid and setting it on the table. He watched Dean wearily, hesitantly even. Dean just ignored him and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes. He made his way back into the bathroom and changed before walking out a few moments later. He tossed the towel into the dirty laundry hamper and he threw his bloodied clothes away. There was no point in keeping them. 

“Dean, what happened to your hand?” Cas asked softly. Dean didn’t even acknowledge him as he started folding the rest of his clothes and tucking them into his suitcase. Cas walked over and touched Dean’s arm gently. Dean stiffened and stilled, staring at the wall.

“You can leave now, Cas.”

“Dean, I’m not going anywhere. At least not until Sam gets back. Him and I both agreed you shouldn’t be alone right now.” he said wearily. Dean turned around and Cas was extremely lucky that looks could not kill, otherwise he would be six feet under. 

“Really? You think you know what’s best for me, Cas?” Dean spat at him before yanking his arm out of Cas’ touch. “Just like you thought you knew what was best for that girl? Well because of your  _ amazing _ judgement, Cas, she’s dead.”

“Now wait just a fucking minute,” Cas growled as his brows furrowed. “We  _ both _ failed tonight. You don’t get to throw all the blame on me, Dean Winchester. That isn’t how partnership works.”   
  
“ _ We aren’t fucking partners _ , Cas!” Dean snapped as he stared the hunter down. “We aren’t even  _ friends _ . You are nothing more to me than just another disappointment along with all the other hunters I’ve met.” Dean said as he got in Cas’ face. “What gave you the impression that we were partners?”

“Dean,” Cas started but Dean was apparently on a fucking roll tonight.

“No, Cas, honestly. What was it? That little moment we had in Baby? Where you told me about how you lost your family? How you failed your brother and niece just like you failed me?” 

Within a nano second, Cas’ body language did a 180. Dean felt hands grip his shirt and suddenly there was a hard surface right behind him and an arm pressed against his throat so that his head was leveled with Cas’ and he couldn’t go anywhere. “Choose,” Cas said in a very deep and eerily calm voice, “your next words with caution, Dean Winchester.” 

Dean let out a sharp breath and he wasn’t sure why but holy  _ fucking _ shit was he turned on right now. He had been with his fair share of dudes, sure, but none of them had ever easily just pinned him against the wall. None of them had threatened Dean the way Cas was doing right now and maybe that made him fifty shades of fucked up or something but his body didn’t seem to care. “Or what?” he pressed the issue as he managed to look down at Cas. “You won’t hurt me. Sam would kill you. So what are you gonna do,  _ Castiel _ ?” he chastised, a small twinkle in his eyes. 

Cas stared at him for a moment, utterly silent, before yanking hard on Dean’s collar and dragging him to one of the motel beds. He practically threw him onto the mattress before pinning him down, grabbing either wrist and pinning them both above his head. Dean wriggled his hips, grunting as he tried to break free from Cas’ grip. However, his hands just squeezed Dean’s wrists tighter as Cas used his free hand to grip Dean’s jaw. “Do you want this?” he asked softly and that took Dean off guard because this was Cas giving him an out. Giving him the opportunity to say fuck no and leave. Dean stared at Cas for a solid ten seconds. Did he want this? After a few more moments, Dean managed an awkward nod and that was all Cas needed before he moved down and their lips crashed together, teeth hitting as Castiel absolutely fucking dominated him.

Dean felt Cas’ teeth dig into his lower lip, causing a moan to escape from him before Cas pulled back and Dean followed, capturing their lips once more. As they kissed, Dean managed to buck his hips up, letting Cas know just how hard he was and when Cas grinded down in return, Dean could feel his erection at his hip. Their lips continued to assault one another’s as Cas shed his clothing inch by inch before finally pulling back and standing up, taking his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He pulled his jeans down before grabbing Dean by the ankles and yanking him to the ledge of the bed. Without hesitation, he took Dean’s pants off before tossing them to the side too. “Sit up. Now.” Cas ordered and Dean glared at him but did as he was told. “Take your shirt off and toss onto the floor, then turn over.”

“Someone’s fucking bossy for only being six feet tall.” Dean growled as he glared at Cas. Cas simply took Dean’s shirt from his hand and tossed it for him before pulling Dean up to his feet with ease. 

“You have no idea, sweetheart.” he whispered before capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. Dean’s body relaxed slightly and within those few seconds that he relaxed, Cas used it to his advantage and quickly turned him around before bending him over the bed. He pulled Dean’s boxers off in a swift movement before looking at the bare flesh of his ass. He let his fingertips skim it gently, causing a soft gasp to escape Dean as he moved his head over a little to try and get a look at Cas. However, he instead got a hand to his hair, pulling it hard and pushing his face down on the mattress. Cas bent over him, letting his boxer-covered cock align in between Dean’s freshly bared ass cheeks. He let his lips move to Dean’s ear before whispering softly, “You insulted me in the worst way possible and you expect me to reward you by letting you see me? Try again.” he whispered before pulling back, causing Dean to pout.

Cas quickly removed his boxers as well before tossing both of their underwear to the floor. Dean listened as Cas padded away for a moment along with the sound of a quiet  _ click _ . Before he could ask anything, Cas was back and squeezing Dean’s ass firmly. “I figured it would be best to lock the top part of the door too. So if Sam comes home early, at least he won’t be scarred emotionally.” Dean nodded at that before feeling Cas’ hand leisurely make it’s way up his lower back and Dean heard the sound of Cas’ knees popping as he squatted down. He was about to ask what Cas was doing when he suddenly felt a warmth against his hole and that alone caused him to let out a lewd moan. He sank down into the comforter with his ass in the air as Cas’ tongue licked across his asshole multiple times, causing Dean to fucking  _ whimper _ like a dog in heat or something but he didn’t care because holy fuck, did Cas know how to use his tongue. He was a writhing mess as Cas worked open the muscle, massaging Dean’s ass cheeks to help him relax. After a few minutes, a strangled noise escaped Dean’s throat when he felt Cas’ tongue actually enter him and it took all of his self control to not fucking come then and there. 

“ _ Cas! _ ” he cried out in a broken moan as he marginally began rocking his hips in rhythm with Cas’ tongue as it began thrusting in him. All too soon though, his tongue was gone and Dean whined at the loss of contact. He gripped at the sheets tightly, impatiently, and was met with a cool chuckle. Before he could return with a quip, Cas’ tongue was back again and it was more intense than ever. Dean was moaning loudly as he began moving his hips again, seeing stars behind his eyes when he felt Cas add the pressure of a finger to his hole. He began to pick up the pace with Cas finger but then suddenly, before he could reach climax, it was gone.  _ Again _ . “Cas,” he breathed as he tried to look back at the man.    
  
“It’s frustrating, isn’t it?” Cas asked softly before having Dean roll over. “But not nearly as frustrating as you are.” he whispered before moving towards Dean and kissing him gently this time. “Please tell me you aren’t just looks and you have condoms on you?” he asked and Dean nodded as he blushed. He nodded towards his duffel bag and Cas kissed him a little rougher before he walked over and picked them out after finding them in the side pocket. He took one and ripped it open before rolling it down Dean’s leaking cock, causing the man to moan at the touch. 

“Fuck, I want you inside me,” Dean breathed without even realizing what he was saying. Cas simply smiled and he grabbed a second condom before grabbing the lube out of the side pocket too. 

“I have to ask, were you planning on getting fucked?” Cas asked curiously as he rolled the second condom onto his own cock before squirting a generous amount of lube into his hand and rubbing it along his dick. He looked at Dean while stroking his erection a few times before pouring some more lube in his hand and rubbing it along Dean’s asshole. Dean moaned loudly as he felt Cas easily slide two fingers in, his tongue already having done most of the work.    
  
“I-I always come prepared,” Dean managed to get out past another moan before letting his eyes roll into the back of his head as he grinded down on the hunter’s hand, reaching out for his own cock so he could stroke it. However, Cas stopped him quickly. 

“I don’t think so, Dean. You’re coming untouched or else you aren’t coming at all.” Cas warned him and Dean bit his lip before nodding and moving his hand away. He had come untouched maybe twice in his entire life and both times had been fucking amazing. However, it was after hours of sex and Dean wasn’t sure how long they had but he was determined to try at least. He looked at Cas’ cock as he aligned it with Dean’s hole. He glanced up at Dean with a raised eyebrow. “Are you ready?”   
  
Dean nodded and Cas didn’t even hesitate. He sunk in with ease and Dean was groaning as he felt every delicious fucking inch. Cas let his eyes close in pleasure as his mouth fell slack, seemingly enjoying it just as much as Dean was. After a moment, he finally bottomed out and Dean let out a deep moan, loving the way he stretched around Cas, even with all the prep. Cas was a little above average in size but what he lacked in size, he made up for in width. Cas grabbed Dean’s hands and held them above his head once more before looking into Dean’s eyes and somehow that was an even more intimate gesture than Cas literally filling him up with his cock. Cas watched him as he pulled out until just his tip was inside Dean and then leisurely sunk back in.

He repeated the motion a few times, letting Dean adjust to it as their breaths and skin against skin filled the silence in the room. However, once Cas was positive Dean was comfortable, that’s when he really started to move. He picked up speed rapidly as Dean gasped and Cas leaned back so that he could push Dean’s legs up and get a better angle. This ended up with Dean being somewhat folded as Cas truly began to ram into him with all of his strength and Dean realized that what he was doing was letting his anger out with each thrust he made; and with each thrust, he got closer and closer to hitting Dean’s prostate until finally-   
  
“Cas!” he cried out as his mind burst with color. He started to chant Cas’ name as he gripped the edge of the bed for dear life, his eyes screwed shut as his mouth became slack with pleasure. 

“Fucking look at you,” Cas grit out as he continued to thrust. “Taking my cock so fucking good. Is this still me  _ failing  _ you, Dean?” he asked as he bucked his hips a little harder, which Dean didn’t know was possible. “Am I still just a disappointment to you?”    
  
“N-No! Fuck, no!” Dean whined as he bowed his back off the mattress to meet each of Cas’ thrusts. “Fuck, Cas!”   
  
Cas bucked his hips a few more times before slowing down and pulling out. “Roll over,” he panted before helping Dean move. He didn’t even hesitate before sinking back in and keeping his merciless speed as he grabbed a fistful of Dean’s hair. Dean didn’t try to hide the filthy moan that escaped him as he felt Cas hit his prostate every single time. “I want you to remember this, Dean.” Cas grit out as he used one hand to grip Dean’s hip so tightly that Dean was sure it was going to leave bruises. “I want you to remember this every time you think I won’t hurt you because of  _ Sam _ .” he growled before bending over and moving faster. “I may not hurt you but I will fuck the  _ hell _ out of you.” he growled. “And that is not a threat, but a promise.”   
  
Dean wasn’t sure what it was that sent him. He wasn’t sure if it was the ruthless pounding into him that Cas was doing, or what Cas was saying to him, but for the third time in his twenty-eight years on this planet, he came untouched. “Cas!” was all he managed to scream out before collapsing. Not even thirty seconds after Dean came, Cas was right behind him. He moaned Dean’s name almost as if it were a prayer as his hips stuttered before stilling. Dean let out a breath when Cas pulled out and tied his condom off before taking the one off of Dean’s softening length and tying it off too, throwing both of them away.    
  
Dean felt like he was floating, his limbs like jell-o, and he felt his body being moved around until he was under the blanket of the bed. He looked up sleepily at Cas’ naked torso as the man bent over and grabbed his boxers before sliding into them and then rushing to the door. He hadn’t even realized that someone was there but seconds later, Dean saw Sam’s face with wide eyes as his younger brother entered through the door. He looked at Cas before looking at Dean and Dean couldn’t find himself to care at that moment. He was covered and Sam didn’t look pissed off, just extremely shocked, so Dean found himself falling asleep with ease.

x

When Dean woke up, he noticed Cas sitting at the table and drinking a beer. Sam was nowhere to be seen, but Cas didn’t seem worried at all so Dean decided to not panic either. Still, he couldn’t help himself from asking, “Where’s Sam?”

Cas looked up from his drink and smirked as he set it down and shrugged. “He decided to get his own room in case we decided to go for a round two.” he said with a sly grin and Dean couldn’t help the blush that rose up his cheeks. He frowned though as he thought back to the werewolf. 

“Cas, what about the werewolf? The one killing all of the sorority girls?”   
  
“Sam found her.” Cas said, noticing the way Dean’s eyebrows raised up. “It was a purebred. I guess she had been rejected from the sorority or something and decided to rampage up a storm.” He shrugged as he looked at Dean. “Sam killed her about two hours ago. The last girl is safe and on her way back to college in the morning.”   
  
Dean nodded and moved to sit up, wincing as a dull pain shot up his ass and he sat awkwardly on the bed. Castiel watched him, amusement dancing in his eyes as he studied the hunter. His tongue peeked out between his teeth as he raised his bottle and looked at the man. “Are you a little sore there, champ?”   
  
Dean snorted and managed to make himself sit up, not caring that his dick was flopping about. He walked over and grabbed the beer from Cas before he could finish drinking it. “Shut up.” he muttered before finishing the beer off. Cas feigned offense as he watched Dean finish the beer. 

“So disrespectful. Did my angry fucking teach you nothing?” he asked with a raised brow. Dean mirrored the look as he did a once over of the man.

“You call  _ that _ angry fucking?” Dean asked before snorting and grabbing another beer. “I didn’t realize you were a virgin.” he said, opening the bottle and taking a swig. He looked at Cas, his eyes challenging Cas’ own, and the man smirked as he stood up.

“It’s a good thing Sam got his own room, huh?” he asked curiously. Dean just grinned as he set his drink down before walking over to Cas and capturing his lips with his own.

“Most definitely.” 


End file.
